Nueva Oportunidad de Vida 2,0
by Rey96
Summary: El sabio Hagoromo, observa las consecuencias de la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke, ambos muertos. algo que nunca ha de haber sucedido, los dioses toman cartas en el asunto, llevándolos a lugares desconocidos, el sabio ve como todo se destruye, solo puede observar mientras desea que lo que hicieron los dioses solo traiga buenas consecuencias... A/U Naruto/Harem. ¡HE VUELTO!
1. Chapter 1

— ¡Hola a todo el...! (esquiva varios objetos)... ¡¿Pero que carajos les pasa?! — Pregunto un muy alterado Rey96, mientras una gran vena punzante se hacia presente en su frente, y mirada mas que molesta dirigida hacia su publico.

— ¡Callate animal, abandona historias! —.

Respondió el publico en respuesta, mientras se preparaban para una nueva envestida contra el autor. Un sudor frío bajo de la frente del autor, mientras esquivaba múltiples sillas, dagas, espadas, un televisor y a... Óbito Uchiha con su disfraz de Tobi (?). Bueno un publico enojado no tiene limites.

— Bueno (repele a Tobi de un manotazo)... Mientras yo trato... (un florero le da en toda la jeta)... ¡Hugg! ¡¿Quien arrojo eso?!... — Pregunto con rabia el autor, mirando con ojos asesinos a su publico.

— Como decía... Disfruten de esta nueva versión de... ¡Nueva oportunidad de Vida!... (le cae un piano en la cabeza)... Si salgo vivo de esta nos leemos al final... Waaa — Un fantasma con la forma del autor comienza a salir de su boca.

**Renuncia de derechos**; Naruto, Naruto Shippuden ni cualquier otro personaje de anime/manga que aparezca en este fic, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores u creadores.

— **Hola a todos** — Ente sobrenatural hablando.

— _**Hola a todos **_— Ente sobrenatural pensando.

— Hola a todos — Dios/Zampactou Hablando.

— _Hola a todos_ — Dios/Zampactou pensando.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo<strong>

* * *

><p><span>La muerte de un Héroe, la desaparición de una realidad.<span>

Muerte, eso era la único que se podía observar en todo este valle decorado, con sangre de guerreros, nobles y no tan nobles, porque en si estos ''guerreros'' no se caracterizaban por su gran sentido del honor, ni justicia, no. Los cadaveres pertenecían a ninjas, shinobis. Aquellos que trabajan en las sombras, expertos en asesinatos, torturas y demás cosas inimaginables, que de solo nombrar ya seria un atentado contra la humanidad.

Pero los cuerpos de los ninjas, no eran los únicos que se podían observar, también había una gran cantidad de seres, de pelo amarillo y piel blanca, estos eran los conocidos Zetsus blancos, aquellos que alguna vez fueron humanos, transformados en esas cosas tras haber caído al Mūgen Tsukuyomi [ Tsukuyomi infinito], estos cadáveres también eran parte de la decoración del que alguna vez fue un gran y frondoso bosque, ahora no era mas que una llanura, llena de cráteres y cadaveres.

— Shhhhh... No hables idiota, si hablas, ya no podre curarte... ¡Snif! — Lloriqueo Sakura Haruno, mientras sus manos cubiertas con chacra curativo de color verde trataba por todos los medios de cerrar una gran hemorragia a la altura del pecho, de un chico de 17 años de edad.

— ¡Tonta!... ¡¿Porque me intentas salvar a mi?!... Yo nunca, ¡Cof!, [escupe una gran cantidad de sangre], yo nunca he echo nada... Nada, por ganarme tu amor — Hablo entre escupitajos de sangre el chico, era de cabello negro, un ojo purpura con tres ondas en la iris y seis magatanas en la iris, mientras el otro era negro como la noche. Este era Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura, no le prestaba atención a las palabras del emo-vengador, y trataba por todos los medios que tuviera a su alcance de salvarle la vida, mientras en su mente no paraba de maldecir al que le hizo esto a su amado.

A unos cuantos metros lejos de Sakura y Sasuke, se encontraba otro grupo de personas, en las que descataban un ninja de pelo color plata, una rubia de grandes senos, un ente flotante con un báculo y ojos color purpura, todos miraban como la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade Senju, trataba de salvarle la vida a un chico de rubios cabellos y marcas en las mejillas, mientras sus ojos azules se volvian poco a poco mas opacos y sin brillo.

— Oba-chan... Tengo frío... y mucho sueño — Hablo con un hilo de voz Naruto Uzumaki, mientras poco a poco sus párpados se comenzaban a cerrar, grandes ojeras eran vistas debajo de estas, y en el centro donde debería de estar su corazón sangre salia a montones, escapándose por entre los dedos de Tsunade.

— ¡No hables, Naruto!... ¡Y no cierres tus ojos! — Grito la Hokage mientras aplicaba mas chacra a sus manos y trataba de cerrar la hemorragia.

La vida de Naruto Uzumaki, lentamente estaba llegando a su fin, así como también la de Sasuke Uchiha, mientras el sello en sus manos, comenzaban poco a poco a desaparecer, mientras el sabio de los seis caminos, miraba en completo silencio la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos.

— Al final de cuentas, la historia volvió a repetirse, darle el poder al hijo menor no funciono, dárselo a ambos tampoco, ¿en que me habré equivocado?... No lo se, quizás su destino es siempre acabar de esta forma, ¿acaso así lo viste en tus visiones, o poderosa Saki-sama?, ahora los dos están muriendo, ¿quien detendra a vuestro padre?... — Hablo el sabio, mientras se mantenía al margen de las escenas, que se desarrollaban delante de sus ojos, unos cuantos rayos del astro solar, se colaron por entre las nubes dandole, directamente en el cuerpo del joven, Uzumaki, los ojos de todos se abrieron en shock, al ver como lentamente el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaba a flotar, el sabio dirigió rapidamente su mirada al pelinegro.

El suelo bajo Sasuke se agrieto y de hay unas manos, esqueléticas y huesudas, salían aprisionándolo y llevándoselo a lo mas oscuro del haberno. El sabio ignoró las suplicas de los ninjas, y lágrimas que también salían de ellos. Dirigió su vista al infinito, una mirada de preocupación se apodero de su ser.

— Acaso, estan tan desesperados, ¿mis dioses?. Tanto temor les causa su despertar, como siempre confiare en vuestros juicios y voluntad — Hagoromo vio como lentamente todo comenzaba a desaparecer, los arboles, el suelo, cadeveres eran disipados, cual arena que se va con el viento.

— La historia ha comenzado a reescribirse, quizas un mañana con un brillante sol nos espere... Solo el tiempo lo dira, ¿hmmm?, al parecer yo tambien he de partir — Miro su mano, como lentamente se descomponia y era llevada, con el viento. Esta realidad deja de existir, la historia sufre cambios.

* * *

><p>— Realmente corto, lo se, pero es solo un prologo, ¿que esperaban?, bueno he de decir que esta vez no todo sera como lo escribí en el inicio, jejejeje habrán cambios, pero la escencia de la misma se mantendrá, y si esto se mantendrá como harem, [Risa pervertida] ¡ejem!, también una vez mas pido disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pero es que con todas las cosas que me sucedieron en verdad que estaba deprimido, y agregenle que se nos acabo Naruto, también quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas ortográficas, tanto tiempo sin escribir me oxide un poco jeje, tambien planeo subir mis otras historias que al igual que esta se encuentran en edicion, pero por el momento solo actualizatre de esta que fue mi primer fic, jejeje... Bueno sin mas que decir me despido... y una ultima cosa... ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAA! — Grito el autor, mientras era jalado de todas sus extremidades en un intento por descuartizarlo de un enfurecido publico, mientras el autor llora lágrimas anime.<p>

Atte: Rey96.

Pd: Si te gusto, deja un review que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo jejeje. Y si quieres matarme, hazlo, pero ya no habrán actualizaciones Wajajajajajaja.


	2. Chapter 2

— Hola a todo mundo, después de leer sus amenazas, intentos de asesinato, cartas homicidas y demás cosas que en estos momentos no quiero recordar, por mi propia salud mental... En fin, los dejo con la actualización de esta historia, que ahora vendría siendo el Capitulo 1, pero antes de eso obviamente a responder los review que amablemente me dejaron jejeje — Decia el autor mientras la camara tenia un primer plano de su rostro, mostrando sus ojos cafes y cabello castaño oscuro.

La camara ahora se aleja y muestra como el autor esta recostado en lo que pareciera ser una especie de sillón de cuero negro, mientras se lleva una mano a su frente y empieza a negar con la cabeza, ligeras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, a su costado se encuentra un tipo de barba y lentes, libreta en mano y aparentemente anotando algunas cosas que le dice Rey96.

— Entonces... Ellos, me tenían sujeto... Y me querían descuartizar, y lo hubieran echó de no ser porque sino se queban sin historia... ¡Snif!... Después digieron que se "divertirian'' conmigo, ¡Pero eso no es diversión en ningún sentido! — Le contó el autor a su psicólogo, mientras se ponía en posición fetal y empezaba a temblar visiblemente.

— Aja, si, eso fue muy interesante — Decía el psicólogo mientras veía en su libreta que curiosamente tenia un dibujo del autor con una falda y ropa tradicional hawuaiana mientras bailada una especie de danza al pasar rápidamente las hojas. El psicólogo miro con pena ajena como el autor lloraba a moco suelto, pero curiosamente la imagen fue reemplazada por un gigantesco signo de peso.

— _¡Rico, me volveré rico! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA _— Celebraba en su mente el psicólogo mientras un chibi psicologo hacia el baile de la victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Darktiden:<strong> Jejejeje gracias por comentar y la verdad es que Sucesor del legendario Saiyajin es una de las mas solicitadas, pero no te preocupes que pronto la volverás a ver por estos lares jejejeje.

**Wolfexgigax:** Gracias por leer y comentar compañero y no te preocupes que Sucesor del legendario Saiyajin volvera, dado que es la mas solicitada.

**Joshep1:** Hola compañero, gracias por la bienvenida y en cuanto a quien es Saki, es el nombre de la diosa destino que aparecía en la primera versión, pero ahora decidí darle ese nombre que hace algún tiempo me recomendó un lector, no me acuerdo de su nombre jejejeje.

**Zafir09:** Tiempo de no leer tus comentarios compañero, que en mas de una parte has acertado, pero para no dar espoiler no diré cual, pero lo de Haku-Fem, ella salia en la primera versión y en esta se mantendrá como mujer jejejeje, en cuanto a lo del entrenamiento, eso sera en capítulos mas adelante, espero no te decepciones.

Jiv:Compañero, quiero que sepas que yo no tenia planeado volver a escribir he incluso había dejado de ver mi cuenta, pero un día como cualquier otro me entro la curiosidad y decidí ver mi cuenta, una ultima vez antes de borrarla de forma definitiva, me sorprendió los muchos P.M que tenia preguntadome por mis historias, he incluso algunos me pedían a casón podían ellos seguirlas escribiendo, eso renovó mi espíritu y decidí que resubiria mis historias, se los debía, jejejeje así que tome mi computadora y decidí volver a escribir, esto no lo hago mas que nada por los fieles lectores que tenia, que cada vez que subía un capitulo me dejaban un review.

**Máster godragon: **Gracias compañero espero que sigas leyendo mis humildes escritos y obviamente los disfrutes y diviertas jejejeje.

**Guest1(Lobetano?): **Como dije anteriormente las estoy reescribiendo, obiviamente cambiaran un poco, pero la escencia de la misma se mantendrán, un ejemplo: en esta historia seguirá siendo un viaje en el tiempo, pero habrán hechos que en la primera versión no, espero haber resolvido tus dudas

**Dfon98**: Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.

**Fate averrucus:** Por favor no llegamos a esos extremos... Claro si no quieres a tres pedo bear detrás de ti Wajajajaja, no ya enserio, mis otras historias serán subidas nuevamente y eso obviamente incluye a sucesor del legendario saiyajin.

**Naruto98: **Es bueno ver a que todavía te gusta, y respecto al Edo Tensei, solo tengo que decir una cosa... ¡TE MALDIGO TOBIRAMA SENJU!.

**Seikishi-kenshi: **Gracias por leer y obviamente comentar, espero no decepcionar con este capitulo jeje.

**Konichiwa12: **Hola, aquí e esta el siguiente capitulo, es pero y lo disfrutes.

**Homicidal liu:** Liu— Sabes eso solo hace que sienta un gran alivio de haber subido la historia jejejeje.

Sally— jejejeje si pensé que como volvería seria bueno empezar desde el inició y obviamente subiendo mi primera historia.

Cherry — ¡Ho! Enserio?, lo lamento. Espero que eso no vuelva a suceder jejeje . Gracias por comentar.

**Quiriquiroga:** Compañero lo que me pides es imposible para mi, jejejeje ¡Y NO LOS AYUDES MALDITA SEA!, ajajajajaa.

**Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: ** Aquí esta la continuación compañero, espero la disfrutes.

**Raptorkiller: **Aquí esta la continuación, es pero la disfrutes compañero.

**Enightmare:** Pronto estaré subiendo esa historia no desesperes amigo, jejejeje.

**Pedobear:** ¡Ho no un pedobear, alejate de mi demonio del haberno!, jajajaja no ya enserio, espero disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

** Savitarsurffer:** ¡¿Porque todos me quieren despellejar?!, Jajaja no te preocupes que no pienso hacer eso.

— Muy bien con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo, por sugerencia y peticion de un lector he puesto un opening, es su decisión el leerlo o simplemente saltárselo, bueno sin mas el capitulo —.

**Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, o cualquier otro personaje de anime o manga, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo no poseo nada de nada.

— **Hola a todos** — Ente sobrenatural hablando.

— **_Hola a todos _**— Ente sobrenatural pensando.

— Hola a todos — Dios/Zampacktou Hablando.

— _Hola a todos_ — Dios/Zampacktou pensando.

—_Hola a todos _— Pensamientos humanos o alguna escena flashback.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: ¿Memorias de una vida... Futura?.<span>

* * *

><p>Otra, vez caminando por entre la multitud, sus pasos haciendo eco por entre la aglomeración de personas que comúnmente transitaban en estas horas del día, este era otro día normal, pero ''normal'' no siempre tiene que ser lo que una persona común consideraría ''normal'', no para él, lo normal es tener esa sensación en su cuerpo de estar siendo acechado, cual presa ante un depredador, sentir en su nuca las frías miradas de la gente, los empujones, nada disimulados que le daban algunos y los leves murmurós que alcanzaba a escuchar, provenientes de unos cuantos. Pero aunque él odiara esto, tenia que aceptarlo, o tratar de lllevarlo de una forma que se hiciera mas... Soportable.<p>

Un huevo cayo en su rubia cabellera, deteniéndose, unos cuantos segundos antes de mirar con sus azules ojos en dirección en donde podia escuchar unas cuantas risas, provenientes de unos niños de al menos 7 años de edad, la misma edad que él.

— ¡Jajajajaja! Que patético nisiquiera puedes esquivar un estupido huevo, sin duda eres alguien mediocre, Uzumaki Naruto — Se mofo, el mocoso, mientras le levantaba el dedo de enmedio. Dos niños que se encontraban a su lados, derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente, le imitaban con sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros imitando el gesto obsceno de su líder.

Enojo, gran enojo se pudo apreciar en su mirada, pero aunque quisiera, si los golpea, seguramente aparecerían esos ninjas con máscara, que siempre lo vigilan en las sombras, apretando sus manos convertidas en puños, los ignoro y siguió su camino, mientras escuchaba como las risas de los molestos niños se alejaban a cada paso que daba.

— Mi vida es una mierda... — Murmuro con lastima para si mismo.

Esta persona o mejor dicho niño, es Uzumaki Naruto, de tan solo siete años de edad, y así es su vida, siempre recibiendo maltrato psicológico, solo conociendo miradas de odio dirigidas hacia su persona, su vida completamente solitaria, ningún niño se acerca a jugar con él, o mejor dicho, sus padres no los dejan, su rutina diaria consiste en vagar por las calles de Konoha, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer, para poder sobrevivir, como es huérfano el Hokage, le da cierto dinero para que sobreviva, aunque es poco, le alcanza para comprar lo suficiente para vivir, por lo menos una semana antes que se acabe, como se las arreglara para el resto del mes, bueno es sólo cosa de buscar en la basura, cual perro callejero.

* * *

><p><span>Opening 1: Rewrite (Reescribe) (Asian Kung-Fu Generation).<span>

* * *

><p>La musica comienza a sonar, al mismo tiempo que una imagen comienza a aparecer, siendo en este caso la imagen de Naruto 17 años, que luego es destruida en cientos de pedazos, que son llevados por el viento, mientras en el cielo se puede leer el logotipo de la historia.<p>

— _Nueva Oportunidad de Vida_ —.

"Kishin da omoi hakidashitai no wa

(Buscando los malos pensamientos alejar)".

Se puede observar a Naruto de 17 años parado en la estatua de Hashirama, en el valle del fin, una mirada de decisión en sus ojos, mientras leves rayos solares golpean su cara.

"Sonzai no shoumei ga hata ni nai kara

(Porque no hay mas pruebas de mi existir) ".

Ahora se muestra la imagen de Sasuke, con su Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo activo, mientras el Rinnegan se puede ver en su ojo derecho, esta parado en la estatua de Madara, en el valle del fin.

"Tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa

(El futuro que yo debería sostener)" .

La cámara se aleja y hace una toma, general del valle del fin, mostrando a Naruto y Sasuke, ambos creando sus técnicas firma, Rasengan y Chidori, respectivamente.

"Sogen to jiyū de mujun shiteru yo

(Se enfrentan por la libertad y la dignidad) ".

Uzumaki y Uchiha se lanzan al ataque, dando inicio a un encuentro, que sera el ultimo de sus vidas, mientras comienza a llover sangre. El sol parece opacarse y la luna perder su brillo.

"Yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa

(Buscando mi imagen sin forma borrar) ".

La escena cambia, ahora se puede observar a un joven Naruto de unos 7 años de edad, una mirada confusa en su rostro mientras sostiene con ambas manos su frente.

"Jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara

(Porque mi limite esta llegando a su fin) ".

El joven Naruto es derribado por una persona desconocida, que parece abrazarlo mientras repega su mejilla contra la suya, al momento que una sonrisa feliz se forma en sus labios.

"Jīshiki kajou no boku no madu niwa

(Por la ventana yo, veo tristemente el mundo) ".

La cámara hace un enfoque diferente mostrando el cielo, donde se pudo observar que aparecía una grieta en él. Pero que rápidamente desapareció, Naruto observa en esa dirección.

"Kyonen no calendar hidzuke ga nai yo

(Y el tiempo parece que nunca acabara) ".

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasa entre Naruto y la figura desconocida, llevándose con ella una gran cantidad de hojas, de el vendaval aparece otra persona, las dos figuras desconocidas al observarse mutuamente, rayos salen de sus ojos y comienzan a chocar frentes, Naruto sonríe nerviosamente.

"Keshite ¡Rewrite! Shite

(Borrar y reescribir) ".

La imagen cambia, ahora mostrando un gran salón, donde se pueden observar varias figuras alrededor de una mesa, mientras en el centro hay una gran esfera mostrando la imagen de Naruto.

"Kudaranai chou gensou

(Todas las teorías) ".

La cámara hace un acercamiento a la persona que se encuentra al lado derecho del que se encuentra en el centro, pudiéndose solo observar sus penetrantes ojos dorados, que miran con cierto amor al joven Naruto.

"Wasurareno sonzai kan o

(De lo que creo y pienso es... ) ".

La figura que se encuentra en el lado izquierdo de la del centro, mira con sus ojos rojos, con cierto enojo a la figura de la derecha, para segundos después mirar también al joven Naruto, con una mirada indescifrable.

"Kishikaisei

(Revivir) ".

La imagen otra vez cambia ahora mostrando el cielo azul.

"¡Rewrite! Shite

(Borrar y escribir)" .

En el cielo aparecen una gran cantidad de grietas, por las cuales distintos seres comienzan a emerger.

"Imi no nai souzou mo

(La imaginación inutil) ".

Los desconocidos de la mesa observan esto con suma preocupación, todos dirigen su vista al vacio asiento del centro.

"Kimi wo nasu gendouryoku

(La fé lo hará realidad, si en esto creo yo) ".

Todos comienzan a armar un alboroto que es detenido al abrirse fuertemente las puertas principales.

"Zenshin zenrei o kure yo ¡ho!

(Creo yo, lo haré yo ¡oh!) ".

Un encapuchado entra, todos lo miran con malos ojos, el sonríe por eso.

"Mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de

(Después de herir mis sentimientos me arrepentí) ".

De nuevo la cámara muestra la aldea de la hoja, pero ahora se concentra en la torre Hokage.

"Shozen tada bonyou shitte naite

(Tras fracasar mediocremente, después llore) ".

Se puede observar a un tipo que firma una gran cantidad de papeles a toda velocidad, la montaña de papeleo no deja ver su rostro.

"Kusatta kokoro oh,...

(Deprimi mi corazon,... ) ".

Ahora se muestra nuevamente a Naruto, recorriendo las calles de Konoha, ignorando las frías miradas que recibe.

"Usugitanai uso oh

(Descubrí la realidad... ) ".

Una figura en el techo de un edificio observa esto y una solitaria lágrima baja por su mejilla al observar como varios van siguiendo a Naruto.

"Keshite ¡Rewrite! Shite

(Borrar y reescribir) ".

Se puede observar un oscuro callejón, en el fondo de este se encontraba un ensangrentado Naruto.

"Kudaranai chou gensou

(Todas las teorías) ".

Lentamente se logra poner de pie, lágrimas bajan por sus ojos, pero antes de poder dar un paso, cae inconsciente.

"Wasurareno sonzai kan o

(De lo que creo y pienso es... ) ".

La figura que lo había estado observando anteriormente, se muestra como el responsable de esto.

"Kishikaisei

(Revivir) ".

Naruto aparece en una especie de alcantarilla. Comienza a caminar por ella.

"¡Rewrite! Shite

(Borrar y escribir) ".

Después de caminar un buen tiempo, solo llega a una gran reja, abierta y vacia una solitaria lágrima cae de su ojo.

"Imi no nai souzou mo

(La imaginación inutil) ".

Voltea a la derecha y observa otra puerta, con curiosidad se dirige hacia ella.

"Kimi wo nasu gendouryoku

(La fé lo hará realidad, si en esto creo yo) ".

Con determinación toma la manilla de la puerta y la comienza a abrir lentamente.

"Zenshin zenrei o kure yo

(Creo yo, lo haré yo) ".

Solo para ser cegado por la increíble luz que llego a sus ojos.

"¡Oh!, ¡Oh!, ¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!

(¡Ho! ¡Si! ¡Ho! ¡Si!... ) ".

Siente un suave abrazo, no sabe el porque pero lo devuelve, mientras todo es iluminado y la escena llega a su fin.

* * *

><p>— ¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que le hicimos, Kenta? — Preguntó uno de los niños que se había burlado de Naruto, su vista dirigida hacia donde se perdía la silueta del rubio.<p>

El mencionado Kenta, lo miro con enojo, pero igualmente miro en dirección, por donde se había perdido entre la multitud. Suspiro con fastidio, dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a sus acompañantes, viendo la duda en sus ojos, y cierto grado de arrepentimiento.

— Lo que les voy a decir es algo que por la simple mención, nuestras vidas corren grave peligro, así que sera mejor que solo lo sepan ustedes — Mirando en todas direcciones, notando como nadie les escuchaba o prestaba atención.

— E-ntonces... Si es t-tan grave, quizas-s, no quiera saberl-lo — Hablo el que parecía el que mas culpabilidad sentía, y ahora miedo.

— ¡Ya es muy tarde! — Lo corto, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, mientras le daba un leve empujón con su mano en el pecho.

Ambos, infantes se miraron entre si antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar, muy cerca de Kenta, para poder escuchar mejor, lo que les quería decir.

— Mi padre, que es un Chūnin, me contó que hace siete años, cuando el Kyūbi atacó la aldea, él cuarto maestro Hokage no lo mato como todos dicen — Reveló mientras se detenía unos instantes observando las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

— ¡¿Eso es cierto?!... Pero se supone que él Cuarto, es el Hokage mas poderoso, tan poderoso que fue capaz de matar a ese demonio — Dijo con incredulidad y desconfianza el niño, de su derecha mientras, se negaba a creer las palabras de su compañero.

—¿¡Estas insinuando que mi padre es un mentiroso?! — Pregunto con enojo, mientras sujetaba por el cuello al chiquillo que comenzó a temblar visiblemente. Suspiro con decepción, no valía la pena golpear a un cobarde.

— Si me crees o no es problema, tuyo... Continuando con lo que les relataba... El Cuarto, no pudo matarlo, dado que el demonio era muy poderoso para él, así que uso un Jutsu, con el que fue capaz de encerrar a la bestia dentro de un cuerpo humano... Y ese cuerpo humano corresponde a Naruto Uzumaki — Revelo mientras se paraba y veía fijamente a sus compañeros que no daban crédito a lo que habían recién descubierto.

Alejándonos un poco de donde se encontraban los infantes, en el techo de uno de los edificios que estaban cerca de los niños, se encontraba Naruto, que ahora mostraba seriedad en su rostro por la reciente noticia que escuchó.

— Con que era eso... — Murmuro viendo fijamente a los niños, ahora sabiendo el porque de su sufrimiento diario, se levantó de forma lenta mientras veia hacía la montaña de los rostros Hokage y se concentraba en la del cuarto.

— No se por que, pero esto no me afecto, tanto... Ahora se que soy un Jinchūriki... ¡Ah! — Un repentino dolor de cabeza le llego, haciendo que llevara ambas manos a su cabeza en un gesto de dolor, pero repentinamente a su mente llego la imagen de un gigantesco Zorro de Nueve colas mientras chocaba puños con alguien que no supo identificar, al mismo tiempo que un nombre llegaba a su cabeza al observar al inmenso Bijū.

— Kurama... — Murmuro con cierta... Nostalgia.

Naruto se levanto del edificio en el que se encontraba mientras observaba al inmenso cielo azul, solo opacado por unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, llevo su mano a su estómago, no sabia el porque pero desde que tenia tan solo cinco años de edad tenia estas... Visiones, pero mas que visiones le parecian... Memorias. Conocía lugares que nunca en toda su vida había visitado o visto, se sabia el nombre de una gran cantidad de ninjas en toda la aldea, aunque nunca haya cruzado mas de media palabra con ellos, también sabia respecto al chacra, como se despertaba y como eran los principios básicos para poder manejarlo y moldearlo, a los seis años ya sabia los tres primeros Jutsu de la academia, que corresponden al Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarami no Jutsu y el Henge no Jutsu, aunque claramente le costaron mucho trabajo y esfuerzo el poder dominarlos dado que no podía controlar bien su chacra, nuevas ''visiones'' llegaron a su mente, mostrandole como realizar lo ejercisios de trepar un árbol sin las manos y el de caminar en el agua.

— Kurama, ¿de quien sera ese nombre?... ¡Demonios, no entiendo nada! ¿Que esta pasandome? — Pregunto a nadien en particular, mientras saltaba entre los edificios, a una increíble velocidad, que entre los ninjas seria considerada de rango medio Gennin.

Naruto siguió saltando entre los tejados de las casas y edificios, algunos ninjas lo observaban pero no le prestaban antencion de seguro era algún otro heredero de clan... Otro genio. Naruto no se dio cuenta de como fue pero ahora se encontraba en un parque, el parque de Konoha. Aspiro el puro aire del lugar, sintiendo la paz y relajación, lo que en estos momentos necesitaba...

— ¡Woooow!... ¡¿Eres un ninja?! — Grito/preguntó, una voz energética y ciertamente chillona, es claramente la voz correspondiente a una niña.

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! — Gritó Naruto al ser tomado por sorpresa, mientras se volteaba de forma rápida quedando frente a frente de la infante.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! — Gritó en respuesta la pequeña, mientras igualmente entraba en un miedo injustificado.

— ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!/¡AAAHHHHH! — Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras se señalaban mutuamente, en un acto completamente ridículo.

— ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! — Gritó Naruto, mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-HMMppp... — El grito de la niña fue interrumpido por la mano de Naruto que le tapo la boca.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! — Exclamó Naruto mientras la sujetaba para que no siguiera gritando, un pequeño sonrojo fue visible en sus mejillas, mientras observaba como la gente que transitaba cerca de ellos los observaba con vergüenza ajena. Al ver que la niña ya no gritaría otra vez, Naruto la soltó.

Naruto se alejo unos par de pasos, mientras se fijaba mejor en la apariencia de la niña, era tal ves de unos 5 años, dos años menor que él, tenia el pelo corto hasta los hombros de color rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas usaba un vestido de color naranja con franjas blancas en los costados, clásicas sandalias ninjas de color azul.

— ¡Oye era mi turno! — Reclamó la pequeña mientras le señalaba con el dedo de forma acusadora, inflando ligeramente su mejilla derecha, en un gesto berrinchudo.

Naruto la miro con cara de poker, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, los ojos de la pequeña adquirieron cierto brillo perturbador, sus ojos azules se volvieron grandes, mientras veía con... ¿Admiracion?, al rubio patilludo, que por inercia retrocedió un paso.

— ¡¿Como hiciste, eso?!, ¡¿Acaso eres un ninja?! ¡¿Si es así, de que rango eres?! ¡¿Jounin, Chūnin o Gennin?!... Hmmmmmmpppp — Nuevamente le volvieron a tapar la boca, aunque igualmente trataba de seguir hablando.

— ¡Uffff! (Suspiro Naruto) Si que hablas niña... Supongo que me viste cuando llege aquí saltando — Dijo Naruto muy, muy seriamente, mientras soltaba a la pequeña y esta se quedaba callada al ver que estaba hablando de forma seria.

— L-lo siento, si te m-molesta no... — Se quedo callada al ver como el rubio se daba la vuelta y se alejaba unos pasos, agacho la cabeza creyendo que el rubio la creía una niña molesta, como siempre se lo decían sus padres y hermanos, pero de pronto el rubio hizo algo que la desencajó completamente.

— ¡Me alaga que preguntes!... ¡Yo soy el que se escabulle entre las sombras, aquel que es la pesadilla de las patrullas de Anbu, El grande y súper increíble bromista de toda la aldea, yo soy el gran... UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAMA! — Exclamó Naruto haciendo unos pasos de baile completamente ridícula (imaginense la coreografía del Gran Saiyaman).

Un profundo silencio se formo entre Naruto y la niña, la niña tenia una cara de pez, mientras Naruto se comenzaba a poner nervioso, eran raras las veces que alguien le hablaba y ciertamente quería dar una buena impresión, pero al parecer imitar a ese sujeto de cabello blanco que vio una vez mientras se presentaba a una chicas, no fue la mejor de sus ideas, una brisa paso entre ambos llevándose con ella una extraña planta rodadora, mientras en el cielo paso un ave gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¡AJUA, AJUA, AJUA, IDIOTA... AJUA... IDIOTA, IDIOTA AJUA AJUA! — Gritó el ave mientras pasaba por encima de las cabezas de Naruto y la niña, que por cierto todavía seguían sin moverse.

Después de estar mas de un minuto en esa extraña e incomoda posición Naruto decidió que era mejor parar con esto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, los ojos de la pequeña rubia se abrieron grandes y brillos aparecieron en ellos, y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, la pequeña comenzó a hablar o mas bien gritar.

— ¡INCREIBLE!, ¡eso fue genial, realmente eres increíble, aunque números un ninjas, para hacer bromas se necesita, un gran sigilo, eso es algo sorprendente, increíble, alucinant-... Hmmmmppp — Otra vez la niña comenzo a hablar sin detenerse, provocando que Naruto nuevamente le tapara la boca, mientras una gran gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

— _Me pregunto si esto seguirá ocurriendo con frecuencia... Aunque es graciosa_ — Pensó Naruto riendonligeramente, al ver como la niña volvia a quedarse callada, aunque extrañamente ese sentimiento de que ya la conocía de algún lugar inundaba su mente.

— ¿Oye y tu como te llamas? — Pregunto Naruto mientras ahora se encontraba recostado en el césped del parque y la niña se encontraba a su lado igualmente recostada mientras ambos miraban el cielo.

— Pues, mi nombre es Namikaze Naruko — Contesto Naruko, no sabia el porque pero estar al lado de este chico la hacia sentir bien, como si una especie de aura de tranquilidad rodeara al rubio.

— Namikaze... Namikaze, Namikaze... — Murmuraba Naruto para si mismo, mientras trataba de recordar donde fue que escucho ese apellido antes, hasta que la figura de un hombre con capa blanca con detalles de flamas rojas llego a su mente.

— ¡Ya recuerdo, Namikaze es el apellido del Hokage!... ¡¿Acaso eres algún familiar de... Namikaze?! — Preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el cesped, dandole la espalda a Naruko, no queriendo que viera su cara de disgusto al tener que recordar al hombre que le causo una infancia de porqueria.

La pequeña Naruko tambien se levanto y se sentó, se acercó a Naruto, mientras pegaba su espalda con la de el, así usando la espalda de Naruto como su respaldar, ignorante de como los ojos de Naruto se abrían de sobremanera, al sentir por primera vez contacto fisico con otra persona, que no quisiera lastimarlo.

— De echo, el Hokage es mi... Padre — Reveló como si eso no tuviera importancia, mientras cerraba los ojos, pero a su mente llegó un echo que recientemente había ocurrido en su hogar, razón por la cual había ido al parque para poder relajarse...

* * *

><p><span>Flashback.<span>

* * *

><p><em>La residencia del Hokage o mas bien su mansión, era resultado de la unión de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze, era la cladica mansión con toques orientales, el típico Dojo de entrenamiento, grandes jardines delanteros, un gran lago en la patte trasera, asi como tambien una gran variedad de diferentes arboles y plantas.<em>

_ En el patio trasero de la mansión cerca del lago, se podía ver una escena un tanto, particular dado que dos niños de siete años de edad, chocaban con gran fuerza unas Bokken (Espadas de madera), mientras eran observados por dos personas adultas._

_El primer infante era un chico de siete años de edad, cabello liso de color rubio platino, y ojos azules oscuros, usaba un traje en miniatura de Anbu, los clásicos pantalones negros, con las vendas en los tobillos y los chalecos antibalas, daba grandes y poderosas estocadas a su contrincante, tratando de abrumarlo con la gran cantidad de golpes._

_— ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah! — Gritaba el niño mientras ganaba mas terreno, obligando a su oponente estar a la defensiva._

_Los dos adultos que miraban la batalla, no podían estar mas que satisfechos por las habilidades del chico, así como también observaban que aunque estuviera a la defensiva, la niña de igual siete años de edad no se quedaba atrás._

_— Cada día mejoran más y mas, ¿no es cierto Kushi-Chan? — Pregunto el cuarto maestro Hokage, mientras sonreía ligeramente, contento con el avance de sus hijos._

_La mujer a su lado era Uzumaki Kushina, madre de los dos infantes que ahora estaban en un combate parejo, la mujer sonrió ligeramente y asintió ante el comentario de su esposo._

_— Menma-kun y Akane-chan se esfuerzan cada día mas, no extrañaría que ya estuviera en nivel Gennin Avanzado — Hablo de forma tranquila, orgullosa del avance de sus hijos._

_Akane era una niña de siete años de edad, cabello ligeramente en puntas, de un color rojo intenso, ojos azules. Al igual que su hermano estaba vestida con la misma vestimenta en miniatura de un Anbu, pero la diferencia es que su traje en ves de ser negro era de un azul marino. Su cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta._

_Sin embargo un poco mas alejados de ellos se encontraba Naruko que veía con suma admiración a sus dos hermanos mayores, como si fueran unas especies de súper estrellas, se paro con decisión y camino hasta sus padres. Para pedirle lo que hace días traía en su mente._

_— Oto-Sama, OKa-Sama — los llamo, haciendo que Menma y Akane pararan su enfrentamiento y Kushina y Minato le pusieran atención._

_— Si, Naruko-Chan — Respondió Kushina,mientras Minato la miraba con intriga._

_Vacilo un poco, no muy segura en preguntarles o no, arrugando su vestido naranja, con sus manitas y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde. Hablo con fuerza._

_— ¡Quisiera pedirles si por favor me pudieran entrenar, como a Oni-Chan y a One-Chan! — Prácticamente lo grito, un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza se formo en sus mejillas al ver las caras un poco sorprendidas de sus padres y hermanos, por semejante grito que había dado._

_Un silencio ocupo lugar en ese momento, mientras Kushina lo meditaba, pero antes de poder responder fue su esposo el cual respondio._

_— Eso es algo imposible de hacer Naruko-Chan, si te entrenaramos junto con tus hermanos, solo entorpece rías su entrenamiento, más que nada los retrasarías al ser les un estorbo — Hablo de forma severa Minato._

_Eso sorprendió a Naruko, al igual que a su hermana Amante, Kushina solo vio para otro lado, sabia las razones de su esposo y aunque le costara tenia que aceptarlo, así como acepto lo ocurrido hace siete años, una ligera lágrima bajo de su ojo derecho, pero alnparecer nadien la noto._

_— ¡Pero Oto-Sama! — Replico Akane, no estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por su padre, pero un brazo se atravesó en su camino, haciéndola callar y ver a su hermano Menma que era el que le obstaculizaba el avance._

_— No, hermana, Oto-Sama, tiene razón Naruko, solo nos retrasaría en nuestro entrenamiento, además de que es muy joven todavía, aparte que todavía no ha despertado su chacra, por lo cual es mejor que espere hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para entrar a la academia, donde recibiera el entrenamiento adecuado para alguien como ella — Dijo de forma sería Menma mientras Akane se callaba y agachaba la cabeza._

_Naruko viendo que nadien la apoyaba solo pudo apretar los puños, mientras veía como nuevamente era dejada de lado. Salio corriendo, pero antes de salir del campo de visión de sus familiares les grito unas cuantas palabras._

_— ¡YA LO VERAN ME HARE FUERTE SIN SU AYUDA, BUSCARE A ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTRENE, SERA EL MEJOR MAESTRO DEL MUNDO Y YO ME VOLVERE MUY FUERTE, Y TE PATEARE EL TRASERO MENMA-BAKA! — Grito mientras le sacaba la lengua a Menma, ese eran el mejor insulto que había escuchado hasta ahora, así que lo imito, sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de Menma._

* * *

><p><span>Fin Flashback.<span>

* * *

><p>— Oye... ¿Tu eres fuerte, Naruto-San? — Pregunto Naruko, mientras una idea venia a su mente.<p>

Naruto lo medito por unos segundos, aunque le tuviera cierto rencor al Hokage por sellarle ese demonio en su interior, no podía tratar mal a la única persona que no lo ve con malos ojos, ni lo a tratado mal, acomodándose para disfrutar por otro rato el contacto humano, medito sobre sus habilidades, aunque no fueran espectaculares ni asombrosas debía de admitir que el estaba por encima de un niño de academia, todo gracias a esas... Visiones.

— Fuerte, fuerte, no sabría decirlo, pero creo que no estoy soy tan malo en cuanto mis habilidades en combate te refieres, niña — Comento Naruto de forma distraida, mientras veía el cielo, no notando la ligera sonrisa que se formo en los labios de Naruko.

— ¿Y tu conoces ya algo referente al chacra? — Pregunto Naruko, cada vez mas maravillada por las palabras de este niño.

— Mmmm... Se podría decir que si — Respondió Naruto, aunque todo esto le estaba dando mala espina.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Naruko y levantándose y haciendo que en el proceso Naruto se fuera de espaldas, se posiciono deltante de el mientras sus ojos brillaban y juntaba sus manos a modo de suplica.

— Si es así... ¡Por favor se mi Maestro, ensañame Maestro Naruto! — Exclamo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, solo viendo por última vez la cara sorprendida de Naruto.

— Hamm, bueno, pues yo... — Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido Naruto, no sabiendo que contestar.

* * *

><p>— Capitulo finalizado, jejejeje. Se que hay muchas cosas que debo de explicar porque esto es muy diferente al prologo, pero no teman que no es ninguna equivocación, los eventos que ocurrieron después de que Naruto del futuro muriera y fuera llevado a un lugar desconocido se irán revelando a medida que avance la historia, pero por el momento ha aparecido Naruko-Chan, y valla con que petición le ha salido a Naruto, ¿Aceptara ser su sensei?, bueno si quieren averiguarlo tendrán que leer el siguiente capitulo, que no tengo idea de cuando este listo jejeje... Sin mas que decir me despido... A y una ultima cosa, si ven por hay a mi psicólogo... ¡DENLE UNA BUENA PALIZA POR MI QUE SE LARGO CON TODO MI DINERO!... Buaaaa he sido estafado — Lloriqueo el autor mientras un aura de depresion lo rodeaba.<p>

Atte:Rey96.

Pd: Si te gusto deja algun review, y si no pues también jejejeje, es muy probable que Sucesor del legendario Saiyajin, sea subida esta otra semana y si es que no es así, lamentablemente tendrán que esperar hasta el otro año, espero paciencia y comprensión. Pasen por mi otra historia si tienen tiempo (Publicidad descarada)xD.


	3. Chapter 3

— Hola a todos, aquí el Rey96, trayendoles otro capitulo del que fuera mi primer fic, pero antes de eso, quiero decirle algo a cierto lector que ya me tiene las #€#%€%€%% llenas, yo no obligo a nadien a leer mis historias es su elección el leerlas o no, así que ati lector, con el seudonimo **''JIV'', **te agradecería que no escribas mas tus porquerías de comentarios, yo no puedo estarte haciendo el gusto, en todo ¡no seas imbecil!. Si no te gusta mi historia simplemente no la leas y ya, como lo habia dicho ese opening solo lo publique para un buen lector, que si sabe pedir las cosas, como verdadera gente. Asi que no me gustaria volver a ver tus comentarios por ninguna de mis historias, en verdad la gente como tu me irrita... —

— En verdad lamento ue hayan tenido que leer eso, en verdad que hay gente que saca de quicio, yo no tengo problemas en que me hagan sugerencias y peticiones, pero claro si lo hacen de buena forma, no criticando ni insultando, yo feliz les cumplo lo que quieren, pero claro si lo piden correctamente, si algunos no les gusta esta historia, bueno lamentablmente lo siento, pero volver a empezar una historia de cero, nuevamente, cuando ya tenias varios cpitulos escritos, es en verdad dificil, aparte que no puedo explicar todo en un solo capitulo, y si se preguntan que paso con los capitulos, pues en verdad los borre todos de mi cuenta y de mi computadora, dado que no habia pensabo que volveria a escribir, esto lo estoy sacando casi todo de mi mente, el inicio, la trama, desarrollo y final, solo tengo ligeros recuerdos de lo que habia escrito anteriormente, pero nada mas, y como hoy estoy con falta de tiempo solo nombrare a las personas que amablemente me dejaron sus review, que en verdad aprecio...

**Gjr20900, luis, lector shenlong, fate averrucus, zafir09, seikishi-kensh, QuiriQuiroga, eden de orion, diego uzumaki uchiha, Homicidal Liu, RaptorKiller, 1silent23, Joshep1, pedobear, Enigthmare, master godragon, jonathan, Guest, sanada el tengu, gerymaru.**

— A todas estas personas en verdad agradesco sus comentarios y espero que tengan una gran lectura jejejeje, por que hoy abran muchas sorpresas y la visita de una diosa, jejejeje, bueno sin mas que decir a leer...

**Renuncia de derechos**: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, o cualquier otro personaje de anime o manga, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo no poseo nada de nada.

— **Hola a todos **— Ente sobrenatural hablando.

— _**Hola a todos **_— Ente sobrenatural pensando.

— Hola a todos — Dios/Zampacktou Hablando.

— _Hola a todos_ — Dios/Zampacktou pensando.

— _Hola a todos — _Pensamientos humanos o alguna escena flashback.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>: Sensei Naruto.

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, o mas bien dicho mañana, negocios abriendo, gente despertándose, ninjas comenzando sus misiones, pájaros cantando... En fin, otra común, corriente y aburrida mañana mas.<p>

Pero este no era el caso en la mansión del Hokage, dado que como siempre se podía escuchar una gran conmoción en el lugar, uno pequeños pajaritos se posaron de forma suave y precisa en una de las ramas de aquel árbol de flores de cerezo, inchando ligeramente su emplumado pecho, con la intención de comenzar una suave melodía, ya estaba a punto cuando...

— ¡BAJEN A TOMAR DESAYUNO MALDITA SEA! —.

El grito lleno de enojo que provenía de la que fuera la cocina de la mansión, de una muy, muy irritada Kushina Uzumaki, que por estar tan enojada rompió la taza de café que se encontraba en sus manos, realmente odiaba el tener que comer sola, no le gustaba, le recordaba a sus días de Jinchūriki.

Lo mas rápido que su Jutsu espacio-tiempo se lo permitía Minato Namikaze, ya se encontraba sentado en la que fuera su puesto o lugar, en frente de toda su familia, sin decir ni media palabra comenzó a comer en silencio su desayuno.

Pasos se escucharon provenir de lo que fueran las escaleras del lugar, así como también los ligeros tropezones que se oían, producto de la velocidad a la que venían, dos pequeños infantes de siete años de edad, aparecieron en el lugar. Akane y Menma.

Akane, llevaba unos pantalones estilo anbu en miniatura de color azul marino, polera negra y clasicas sandalias ninja azules. Su cabello rojo suelto, se encontraba un poco humedo.

Menma, igualmente llevaba pantalones estilo Anbu, pero este de color negro, con vendas en los tobillos, una polera café con el estampado de un remolino en su espalda, su cabello rubio platino se encontraba húmedo y un poco desordenado.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Akane al lado de su madre y Menma al lado de su padre. Solo faltaba un miembro mas para que todos estuvieran completos.

— Buenos días, Oka-Sama, Oto-Sama — Saludo Menma de forma respetuosa, justo como se lo habían enseñado sus padres, al parecer los genes Uzumaki no estaban tan intensificados en el.

Minato solo asintió con la cabeza, de pronto recordo que tenia mucho papeleo pendiente, así que tomó su desayuno enrollo sus Hot-cakes y les echo el tosino en el, en una especie de sanwiche, mientras prácticamente se tragaba su desayuno como si fuera un verdadero pato, dado que no Mastico nada, Kushina hizo una mueca de asco, al verlo hacer esa huarrada.

— ¡Wacala que asco Oto-san! — Akane también hizo una mueca de asco, como si quisiera vomitar, alejo su desayuno, claramente asqueada con ese acto.

Menma no dijo nada, pero igualmente alejo de forma disimulada el plato de el, al parecer el era mas respetuoso y no diría nada.

Sin nada mas que hacer o decir Minato desapareció en su clásico Jutsu firma, solo dejando detrás de el una ligera brisa. De pronto de las escaleras se escucharon mas pasos, Naruko, entro en escena usando un pantalón estilo negro Anbu, una polera sin mangas de color naranja, el estampado de un remolino en el pecho, una mochila se encontraba en su espalda, signo de que estába yéndose, cosa que extraño a su madre y hermanos.

— ¿A donde te diriges Naruko-Chan? — Pregunto Kushina con su delgada ceja rojiza levemente alzada, mientras miraba con curiosidad a la pequeña rubia.

Naruko sonrió con orgullo, mientras se comenzaba a acercar a la puerta principal para salir, giro la perilla abriendo la puerta levemente y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada de gran desafío a su hermano, Menma.

— ¿No es obvio?... Ayer me conseguí a un maestro genial que me enseñará las artes ninjas... ¡Ya veras Menma-Baka, te pateare el trasero! — Grito con seguridad Naruko, sonrió con alegría al ver los ojos ampliados de su hermano. Sin nada mas que decir se encamino a encontrarse con su Sensei.

— _Jejejeje sin duda alguna los genes Uzumaki son fuertes en ella... ¿Me pregunto quien sera su Sensei?... Aunque igual me hubiera gustado enseñarle yo... Pero hay algunos que necesitan mas el entrenamiento... —_ Kushina miro de reojo a sus hijos mientras una indescifrable mirada se veía en sus ojos color violetas.

— Hnmmm... Naruko-Chan, consiguió maestro ¿he?... ¿Me pregunto quien sera el pobre idiota? — Pregunto la joven Akane, sin poder evitarlo sintiendo un poco de curiosidad. Se bajo de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, diriguiendose hacia afuera.

— Seguramente debe de ser algún Gennin, no creo que algún Jounin tenga interés en ella, a lo mucho logra despertar su chacra, me sorprenderia si lo lograra en dos años — Comento con indiferencia Menma, tambien bajándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al patio trasero. Seguido de su hermana, seguirían donde lo dejaron ayer, en el enfrentamiento de espadas.

Kushina se quedo sola en el comedor observando como lentamente los miembros de su familia parecían alejarse de ella, sus hijos solo estaban obsesionados con el entrenamiento, todo por esas mierdas que le metía Jiraiya a Minato en la cabeza, de profecías de sapos parlantes, suspiro con fastidio, Minato era otro cuento, desde hace un mes de que le nota raro, dado que se ha estado poco a poco distanciando de ellos, mas específicamente de ella, ya no la saluda todas las mañanas al despertar, con un beso en los labios, quizás sera por el trabajo, ella quiere creer que es eso, continuando con su familia, Naruko, era una niña alegre y ruidosa con un gran corazón, sin duda una niña tierna, pero al parecer todo esto del maestro que supuestamente se consiguió no es mas que otro método para llamar la atención, luego veria eso, seguramente la encontraria en algún campo de entrenamiento, completamente sola, como ha ocurrido otras veces, sus pensamiento de su pequeña rubia, llevaron su mente a cierto chico de cabellara rubia,

— Naruto-Chan... Nunca me podre el perdonar lo que te hicimos... ¿Tu nos perdonarás el día que sepas la verdad? — Pregunto a nadien en particular, ligeras lágrimas descendieron de sus bellos ojos, no quería admitirlo, pero poco a poco su familia se estaba fracturando.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Un joven rubio de al menos siete años de edad, se encontraba en su hogar, departamento, estaba sentado en una silla, enfrente de una mesa, para una sola persona, sus rebeldes cabellos rubios ligeramente húmedos, señal de que se había levantado hace no mucho tiempo atrás, usaba una polera negra, pantalones cortos azules y las clásicas sandalias ninja azules, estába disfrutando de un rico y nutritivo ... Pan con agua.<p>

La verdad era que hace como tres dias se había quedado sin alimentos y esto que esta consumido será ya lo ultimo, suspiro con pesadumbres antes de darle una mordida al pan que tenia en su mano, una mueca de disgusto se formo en su cara.

— Maldicion... Esta duro y sabe... Ha... Ha... ¿Ha que mierda sabe esto? — Mirando detenidamente el pan que se encontraba en su mano, Naruto trataba de averiguar el porque tenia ese extraño sabor, no encontró lo que buscaba.

Con resignación se termino de comer ese pan duro y de sabor sospechoso, con una sonrisa un poco forzada se bebió el agua de golpe, buscando sus sandalias, se apresuro al salir hoy tenia algo muy importante que hacer. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar hasta su objetivo, unos ligeros toques en su puerta llamaron su atención.

_¡Toc, Toc!._

Dos pequeños golpecitos resonaron en toda la habitacion, el realmente se extraño por eso, miro rapidamente el calendario que se encontraba en una de las paredes del lugar inmediatamente notando que hoy no era uno de los días que resibia la visita del Sandaime Hokage, con precaución fue a una de las esquinas del lugar, donde levantando una tabla, saco un Kunai.

_¡Toc, Toc!_

Volvieron a resonar los golpes por el lugar, pero esta ves un poco mas fuerte, se podía observar por la rendijilla que habia por la parte inferior de la puerta, la sombra de una persona caminando por ambos lados, de forma impaciente.

— ¡¿Quien es?! — Pregunto con cuidado Naruto encontrándose en el lado derecho de la puerta, empuñando firmemente su Kunai.

— Eetto... ¿Naruto-Sensei es usted? — Se escucho una vocecilla preguntar con un poco de duda, Naruto la reconoció al instante como la de la pequeña niña que conoció en el parque.

Abriendo lentamente su puerta, pero conservando la cadena que servía como traba, Naruto se asomo a ver, hay estaba la pequeña rubia, con pantalones negros estilo Anbu, una polera sin mangas color naranja, un estampado en el pecho de un remolino rojo, una mochila en su espalda y clásicas sandalias ninja azules. Una mirada confusa tenia en sus ojos azules, al ver actuar tan paranoico al que de ahora seria su Sensei.

— ¡Ha! Eres tu... Naruko-Chan... — Naruto retiró la cadenilla que detenía la puerta, para poder abrirla completamente, mientras sonreía y le hacia una invitación a pasar.

Naruko entro tranquilamente al departamento de Naruto, observando los detalles del lugar, un sillón de color verde, un sofá a juego con el otro, un televisor en una repisa, una mesa pequeña, suficiente para uno solo, un corredor que debería de llevar a la habitación y el tocador.

Naruko recordó que él, le había dicho que era huérfano y que vivía solo, en un departamento que le había dado el tercer Hokage, aunque también especifico que el cuarto, también había ayudado con los papeles. Naruko se sentó en el sofá.

— Espera a que arregle lo necesario y nos vamos... Jejejeje — Naruto se fue por el corredor, la rubia asintió y quedó esperando tranquilamente su regreso.

Después de cinco minutos que a la rubia se le hicieron más de una hora, Naruto finalmente regreso ahora con pantalones largos azules una polera de rejillas, igualmente una mochila en su espalda y las clásicas sandalias ninja azules, vendas en sus manos y tobillos.

— ¡Wow!... Luces genial — Dijo Naruko mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza, haciendo que Naruto se avergüence un poco, dado que no esta acostumbrado a tanta atención.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó Naruto estando en el marco de la puerta, la pequeña rubia asintiendo se levantó y comenzó el que seria su primer día de entrenamiento bajo las enseñanzas de este chico.

—_Aunque no espero que me enseñe mucho... Pero al menos me ayudara a despertar mi chacra, después de eso solo tengo que pedirle entrenamiento a mis padres, seguro que viendo que puedo moldear chacra me enseñaran jejejej —_ Pensó Naruko, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>El campo de entrenamiento numero 1 era de los que mas descuidados estaba, la maleza estaba por todos los lados, grandes cráteres de poderosas técnicas, que nunca se molestaron en reparar, un pequeño lago en medio de todo, esto era lo único bueno de este lugar, rodeado de algunos arboles. Sin duda el peor lugar para poder entrenar, solo un completo demente entrenaría en este lugar, donde si no te muerde una serpiente venenosa, o te lastimas al caer en un agujero, o te hieres con las espinas de algunas malezas.<p>

— ¡Perfecto!... Este lugar sera el ideal — Exclamo Naruto mientras levantaba sus brazos al cielo, y veía maravillado el lugar. Una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro, al encontrar el lugar perfecto.

Naruko que venia un poco mas atrás de el, no pudo evitar mirar con gran decepción el lugar, ella se esperaba que usaran uno de los campos de entrenamiento que estaban en mejor estado, pero lamentable su nuevo Sensei, quería alejarse lo mas posible de la aldea. Con resignación se formo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

— Jeje... Si... Perfecto — Murmuro con el animo por los suelos, al ver la porquería de lugar en el cual entrenarían.

Naruto camino hasta estar parado en lo que parecía ser una especie de árbol arrancado, posicionándose arriba de este, mientras miraba con detenimiento a la niña delante de el.

— Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es despertar, tu chacra y eso solo se logra con... Meditacion... O algun echp traumante, pero como no quiero eso, es mejor la meditacion — Naruto se posiciono en flor de loto, mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas al tronco al lado de el, esperando que la niña se acercara a el, y igualmente tomara posición de loto.

Naruko gimiendo, con pesadumbres, se dirigió al lado de Naruto, dejando su mochila al lado de la del chico, mientras igualmente tomaba posición de loto.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado mas de seis horas en esa misma e incomoda posición, de echo ya se estaba comenzando a oscurecer, eso se podia ver por las nubes de color naranja en el cielo. Naruko abrió sus azules ojos, en todo este tiempo no ha podido sentir su chacra como se lo había mencionado Naruto, siendo la ultima frase que escucho de el, miro a su lado y lo que vio la sorprendió.<p>

— ¿Pero que es eso?... — Naruko vio atónita como Naruto estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta que sus hombros estaban siendo ocupados como soporte por unos cuantos pájaros, pero lo que mas sorprendía a Naruko eran, las pequeñas marcas naranjas que se formaban en los ojos de Naruto, para luego segundos después desaparecer.

Unos pasos hicieron que volteara a ver hacia enfrente, unos sujetos se acercaban al parecer eran ninjas de Konoha, eso lo reconoció fácilmente por los chalecos verdes y los protectores de frente.

El primero tenia el cabello castaño, ojos cafés y vestimenta Shinobi estándar, el otro cabello negro y ojos grises, al igual que su compañero vestimenta Shinobi estándar.

— Te dije, que lo había visto venir a este campo de entrenamiento... Ten mas confianza idiota — Hablo el de cabello negro, mientras sonreía con suficiencia, sus manos en sus bolsillos, le daban un aire de despreocupación.

El otro que iba a su lado, salto un pequeño árbol que estaba derribado, una sonrisa grande y perturbadora se formo en sus asquerosos labios.

— Ya, ya, tenias razón ¿feliz?... Es que como me dijiste que venia acompañado no te creía mucho que digamos, el siempre esta solo — Hablo el de cabello castaño, llevo sus manos a su porta Kunai sacando de hay un Kunai en cada mano.

Naruko que se alarmó al ver como ambos sacaban Kunai, se paro rápidamente, moviendo un poco a Naruto y en el proceso despertándolo y ahuyentando a los pajaros que se encontraban en sus hombros.

— ¿Que sucede?... — Naruto cayó al ver a los sujetos que se acercaban, no tenia que ser un genio para saber a que venían, aunque el solo tuviera siete años, sabia perfectamente que ellos solo estaban aquí, para golpearlo o en el peor de los casos... Asesinarlo. Parándose rápidamente Naruto, se coloco en posición de defensa, la rubia lo miro con curiosidad, esos hombres eran ninjas de Konoha, ¿No los lastimarian... O si?.

— Veo que has conseguido compañía... Mocoso — Dijo el castaño, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la pequeña Naruko, que no sabia la razón de estos sujetos por venít hasta donde ellos, pero algo dentro de ella, le estaba haciendo tener miedo.

Naruto se maldijo, interiormente, el puede que sea mas fuerte que los de su edad, pero no cree estar capacitado para enfrentar a dos Chūnin, por si solo, y mas si todavía tenía que proteger a Naruko.

— No... A ella no la conozco, esta mocosa solo pasaba por aquí, así que ¿Por que no la dejan ir?, es a mi a quien quieren después de todo, ella no sabe nada — Contesto Naruto de forma tranquila, mientras de su mochila sacaba un par de Kunai.

— _¿Quienes son ellos?... Me están dando miedo _— Naruko no sabia que es lo que estaba pasando, inconscientemente se escondio en la espalda de Naruto, tratando de buscar protección.

— Jajajajajaj no me hagas reír... Gaki, es muy evidente que ella esta contigo, mira como se esconde atrás de ti... — La mirada del de cabello oscuro, se ensombreció, mientras, una ligera brisa movió su cabello dejando ver sus ojos llenos de malicia.

— Y si ella esta contigo, significa que la has corrompido con tus trucos... Demonio, es nuestro deber de eliminar el mal, es una pena niña pero tendrás que morir — Con demencia en sus palabras, el sujeto desapareció de la vista de Naruko.

— _Morir... Morir —_ Pensó Naruko en shock, sintió como era abrazada por Naruto y luego como se movían a una gran velocidad, su ser se lleno de pavor al ver como donde antes estaban, ahora está el sujeto, clavando un Kunai, fuertemente en el tronco.

Naruto apareció unos metros alejado de donde intentaron apuñalarlo, un ligero zumbido por el aire le hizo mover su cabeza hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para que delante de sus ojos pasaran dos Shuriken, cortando un poco de sus cabellos.

— Lo siento por meterte en esto, si salimos de esta, prometo que ya no te volveré a hablar — Le susurro en el oído a la niña en sus brazos, no podía evitar el sentirse culpable de lo que le pueda ocurrir a Naruko.

Naruto con media sonrisa alejo a la rubia de un ligero empujón enviándola a algunos arbustos, justo a tiempo para evitar otra ronda de Kunais, derecha, izquierda, arriba y otra ves derecha, fueron los movimientos que tuvo que realizar para poder evitarlos.

— En verdad has mejorado, Gaki. Pero eso solo significa que tendremos que pelear en serio... ¡Doton; Tonde Iwa no Jutsu ( Elemento Tierra: Rocas voladoras)! — Realizando los sellos manuales correspondientes, y finalizando con un gran puñetazo al suelo, cuatro pedazos de rocas fueron levantados del suelo, sonriendo con superioridad, el sujeto golpeo con sus puños las rocas, enviándolas a increíble velocidad contra Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa de que estos sujetos usaran Jutsu contra el, pero pensándolo mejor, estaban en lugar que esta bastante apartado de la aldea, sin contar que es un campo de entrenamiento, por lo cual el uso excesivo de chacra solo pasaria a ser una ronda de entrenamiento, dejo de lado sus pensamientos al tener que esquivar las rocas, agachándose y derrapando por el suelo, fue capas de esquivar la primera, dando un ligero salto mientras están en el suelo fue capaz de esquivar la segunda, girando en el aire fue capaz de esquivar las otras dos. Sintió un ligero topon en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Uhgg!... Maldicion — Sujetándose con dolor su brazo derecho, en la altura del hombro, comprobo que sangre escurría de este, al parecer las ultimas dos rocas lograron herirle.

— ¡No te olvides de mi, demonio!... ¡Jajajajajajaja! — Riendo con locura apareció el segundo tipo, su fuerte y enorme brazo, atrapó a Naruto por el cuello, apareciendo desde su espalda, ejerciendo una enorme fuerza en un intento por romperle la traquea.

En un desesperado intento por ser libre Naruto comenzó a darle codazos con sus dos brazos en sus costillas, un pequeño afloje en su agarre fue suficiente para que el rubio realizara un simple sello de manos, justo al momento que el hombre apreto con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de Naruto.

_¡Crack!._

Un crujido de algo rompiéndose fue el sonido que sonó desde la garganta de Naruto, el hombre sonrio con satisfaccion, su compañero también, Naruko se llevó las manos a la boca y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, el cuerpo de Naruto cayo al suelo...

_¡Poof!._

Para ser reemplazado con un tronco completamente quebrado, los ojos de los dos individuos se abrieron con sorpresa.

De los arboles salieron disparados cuatro Kunai, dos para cada sujeto, solo su experiencia como Shinobi, les permitió esquivarlos a tiempo. El tipo de cabello castaño una vez puesto a salvo realizo varias posiciones de manos, mientras reunía chacra en sus pulmones.

— ¡Katon: Hounseka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Flor del fénix)! — De su boca múltiples bolas de fuego de pequeño tamaño salieron despedidas contra el árbol del cual salieron los Kunai.

El árbol exploto en llamas, una figura salio de hay, con llamas en su cuerpo, se trataba de Naruto, si el tuviera la experiencia necesaria para haber prevenido esos ataques sabría que tendria que haber saltado cuando el tipo esta realizando las posiciones de mano, pero lamentablemente el no poseía esa experiencia, apenas era un novato en las batallas.

— Jajajaja, en verdad has dado pelea chico... Pero esto se esta por terminar... ¡Doton: Ishi no Kui (Elemento Tierra: Estacas de piedra)! — Posicionando ambas manos en la tierra, de esta comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de afiladas y peligrosas estacas, que solo tenían como objetivo... Empalar a Naruto.

Naruto salto justo a tiempo para poder evitarlas, quedando debajo de el un campo lleno de peligrosas y puntiagudas estacas, soltó un suspiro de alivio, que no duro mas de medio segundo, por que un grito arriba de el hizo que el pavor se apoderara de su ser.

— ¡Moriras como un cerdo estacado! — Justo unos metros mas arriba de su posición, una gran patada descendente venia en su direccion, mientras el sujeto de cabello negro, sonreía con locura, Naruto no pudo evitar la patada que lo envió directo al suelo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — El grito de dolor que resonó por todo el campo de entrenamiento numero uno, fue sin duda el mas desgarrador que se habría escuchado por todo el lugar, lástima que nadien lo escucho.

— No... N-naruto... ¡NOOOOO! — Grito Naruko con horror, aparto la mirada sin querer ver esa horrible escena, el chico agradable que había conocido ayer, que acepto ser su Sensei... No podía creerlo, primero llegan estos ninjas, que los atacan sin razón aparente, pero lo mas increíble es que Naruto les dio la pelea, pero no fue rival para su experiencia y trabajo en equipo y ahora hay esta el resultado, estacas de piedra atravesando sus brazos, piernas, estomago y pecho, mientras sangre sale de sus labios.

— _¿Asi... Terminara todo?... Al final era muy débil... ¿Que es eso?... ¿Acaso me están llamando?... Eso no puede ser, yo no tengo a nadien... Quizás sea alguna alucinación, por estar muriendo... Es curioso, siempre pensé que me moriría de viejo, o en alguna increíble batalla... Jajaja, Como si eso pudiera ocurrir... ¿Me pregunto como sera estar muerto?... Bueno eso voy a averiguarlo en poco tiempo jeje — _Naruto escuchaba los gritos provenientes de Naruko, llamando su nombre. Sentía como lentamente sus párpados le comenzaban a pesar una tonelada, sentía como lentamente sus latidos se iban deteniendo...

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¿Donde estoy? — Pregunto Uzumaki Naruto, mientras observaba su alrededor, viendo el extraño lugar al que fue a terminar, un gran prado verde, no habia montañas, no había cielo, no había nada mas que un enorme prado verde, que se extendía hasta el infinito y el estaba en el medio de todo.<p>

Naruto realmente no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un momento estaba dando sus últimos respiros de vida, y ahora aparece en este lugar, en verdad que es extraño, sin nada mas que hacer comenzó a caminar, con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo mas aparte de este prado.

— ¡Demonios ¿acaso esto no tiene fin?! — Gritó Naruto, con todas sus fuerzas, estuvo mas de cinco horas caminando y no había llegado a ningún lado, rascándose la cabeza con desesperacion, se tiro al prado a descansar un poco.

— Vaya... No me había fijado del sol... Es hermoso — Comento Naruto mirando el enterno sol, que se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, que juraria se estaba haciendo mas grande a cada segundo.

— ¡Un momento!... ¡De verdad se esta haciendo mas grande! — Levantandose de forma apresurada, Naruto comenzó la graciosa huida, mientras el sol descendía a toda velocidad.

La gran esfera de poder quemante y asfixiante se estrello con fuerza, un gran cráter fue formado, de al menos diez metros de diámetro, una cortina de llamas comenzó a salir del agujero, mientras una energía poderosa y calida se hacia presente en el lugar, dándole una gran relajación a Naruto. Una silueta se comenzó a distinguir entre las llamas, al mismo tiempo que estas parecían disminuir.

— ¿Una persona?... — Pregunto a nadien en particular, observando fijamente las llamas, Naruto no sabia el porque pero esa persona que estaba en las llamas, le provocaba una gran sensación cálida en su corazón.

Poco a poco fueron dispersándose las llamas, y la silueta de la persona fue completamente revelada, se trataba de una mujer de al menos 16 años de edad, cabello rubio, que parecía que las puntas de estos estaban... ¿En llamas?. Ciertamente la punta de sus cabellos se encontraban en llamas, la chica vestia un largo vestido dorado con estampados de llamas en rojo, de estrecha cintura y moderadas caderas, pechos copa C, piel ligeramente tostada y ojos amarillos. Un báculo se encontraba en su mano derecha con el símbolo de un sol en el. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica al ver al joven rubio que la miraba con la mandíbula bien abierta.

— Es muy... Bonita — Murmuro inconscite Naruto, para a los segundos después sonrojarse de sobremanera, mientras se cubría la boca con sus manos, completamente avergonzado. La chica soltó una pequeña risilla.

— Me alegra que me encuentres bonita, Naruto-Kun — La voz dulce y tierna que uso para referirse a el, hizo que los colores de su cara solo aumentaran. Ella se detuvo justo enfrente de Naruto.

— ¿Quien eres, como sabes mi nombre? — Pregunto un mas repuesto Naruto, mientras trataba de alejar sus ojos de los pechos de la chica dado que al parecer no llevaba sostén porque sus pezones se notaban en la superficie del kimono.

La rubia con el cabello en llamas, sonrió con picardía al saber donde habían estado los ojos del joven, pero no dijo nada, comenzando a caminar y haciéndole señas a Naruto para que la siguiera, Naruto dudo pero igualmente la sigio, mientras caminaban la chica comenzó a hablar de manera calmada.

—Yo soy la Diosa del sol la que gobierna las llamas... Amaterasu — Un risa divertida escapó de los labios de la bella diosa al ver el rostro desencajado de Naruto.

— L-la... D-diosa... A-amaterasu... — Naruto no podía articular palabra alguna, enfrente de el estaba la diosa del sol, pero al mismo tiempo que ese shock llegaba también un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaba de su ser, dado que si estaba en presencia de la diosa significaba que esta muerto.

— Y si estas pensando que estas muerto, por tan solo estar en mi presencia, estas equivocado Naruto-Kun, todavía no estas muerto... Pero si a punto, por eso es muy importante que "despiertes'' — Hablo con tono misterioso la diosa, mientras se detenía enfrente de lo que parecía ser un gran espejo, pero su reflejo no se proyectaba en el.

Naruto también se detuvo y aunque tenia curiosidad por saber a que se refería con "Despertar'', prefirio guardarse las preguntas para despues dado que quedo atonito ante lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando o mas bien ese espejo que estaba enfrente de el.

Un chico de al menos 16 años de edad, rubio con cabello en puntas, ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, piel ligeramente tostada, usaba la misma vestimenta que el, unos pantalones azules, polera negra de rejillas y sandalias ninja azules, en otras palabras era el mismo, pero años mas en el futuro.

— E-ese... S-soy... ¿Yo? — Pregunto de manera incrédula Naruto, mientras veía con gran atención a su ''Yo'' futuro, el no podía entender como era esto posible, no tenia lógica, con muchas dudas en su mente se volteo hacia Amaterasu.

— Todas las respuestas que quieres saber te las dire una ves, hayas ''despertado'' y eso solo lo lograras si entras en el ''espejo'' — Dijo de manera seria la diosa, o mas bien ordeno, sus bellos ojos amarillos, viendo con atencion al chico que estaba en el espejo.

Naruto volvió a mirar en el espejo, viendo con fascinación a su yo del futuro, asintiendo para si mismo, comenzó a caminar lentamente con direccion al espejo, trato de tocarlo con su mano, solo para ver como esta parecia ''fundirse'' con el espejo, sensación extraña si le preguntas.

— Cuando salga... Quiero respuestas — Fue lo ultimo que comento antes de desaparecer en el espejo, un gran brillo provino de ese lugar, obligando a la diosa a cerrar sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Mas de un minuto estuvieron los juegos de luces blancas y brillantes por todo el lugar, se comenzaron a disipar, mientras el espejo parecía que leves ondas se formaban en el, una mano apareció de hay, luego cabello rubio, una cara de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, era Naruto que no habia cambiado en absolutamente nada, en cuanto a lo físico se refiere. Parpadeo confundido un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan con direccion a la diosa, sus ojos ahora eran mas calmados, analiticos, llenos de experiencia, atrás quedaron esos ojos inocentes y sin experiencia.

— Ahora entiendo todo... A si que al final me morí... Pero es extraño, ¿Por que, en ves de ir al cielo o al infierno, mi vida comenzó de cero?... Tu me dijiste que eras la diosa Amaterasu, muy bien te creo, pero ahora necesito que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando porque realmente no entiendo nada-Ttebayo — Naruto se rascaba su cabeza en signo de confusión.

— Ahora que alfin estas "Completo y despierto" creo que es hora de que sepas porque tu vida comenzó otra ves... (Naruto asiente), veras como bien sabes tu fuiste asesinado por Uchiha Sasuke en el valle del fin, cuando sus ideales chocaron, mientras el quería causar una revolucion, volviendo a empezar todo de cero, mientras tu mi adorable elegido, querias que la paz llegara a las aldeas Shinobi tal cual como lo soño alguna vez tu maestro, lamentablemente tu al perder los poderes que te fueron consedidos por el Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los seis caminos) y quedar solamente con el poder del Senjutsu y el de Kurama, tus habilidades bajaron drásticamente quedando a la par con el del Uchiha, quien poseia el sharingan en todas sus evoluciones y contar con ''Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara), en fin sus poderes quedaron igualados, si tu ''amigo'' hubiera visto las esperanzas en tus palabras quizás ninguno de los dos se hubiera muerto — Relato los echos ocurridos en el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvo con Sasuke, en todo el tiempo que Amaterasu nombraba el Uchiha una mueca de fastidio se formaba en su bello rostro.

— Si, eso lo recuerdo bien... Torpe Sasuke, si no hubiera querido hacer esa estupidez, quizás ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto... Pero todavía no me has contado, el porque mi vida comenzó de nuevo y mas importante... ¡¿Por que carajos mi Orioke no Jutsu( Jutsu Sexy) es una niña y no es solo una transformacion?! Y ¡¿Donde esta Kurama?!... ¡Hug! — Grito Naruto con desesperacion, realmente no entendía nada, sin embargo un repentino dolor en su pecho le hizo doblarse de rodillas.

Amaterasu se alarmó al ver como su elegido se doblaba de dolor, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a su lado para ver si tenia alguna herida, solo basto el tocarlo para saber que pasaba.

— ¡No hay tiempo Naruto-Kun, mi hermano te esta reclamando como suyo! Y eso no lo puedo permitir, tu eres mio y solamente ¡MIO!... Nuestra platica tendrá que continuar otro día, ahora preocupate por el acabar a esos desgraciados... A si una ultima cosa antes de despedirme... ¡Disfruta mi obsequio! — Sin darle tiempo a Naruto de hacer otra pregunta Amaterasu lo golpeo en toda la cabeza con su baculo, haciendo que Naruto estalle en llamas doradas entes de desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Un suspiro salio de los labios de la bella rubia, para segundos después fruncir su frente.

— Se que estas por aquí... Sabia que el desgraciado de mi hermano no se quedaría tranquilo, ¿Cuanto mas permaneceras oculta? — Pregunto a la aparentemente nada, mientras sus ojos se volvieron afilados y peligrosos, mientras veía en la lejanía como una figura de una niña se comenzaba a formar lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>...o0o...<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruko seguía llorando a mares mientras veía como el cuerpo de su Sensei, ya no se movía, probablmente porque ya estaba muerto, por culpa de esas distintas estacas de piedra que atravesaban su cuerpo, un gran enojo se apodero de su ser al observar como los responsables de esto, se reían a carcajadas por el acto que recién acababan de cometer.<p>

— ¡Si al fin esta echo, el demonio a muerto! ¡Kakakaka! — Una risa escandalosa escapaba de los labios del sujeto de cabello negro mientras veía con fascinación enferma, como un charco de sangre se formaba lentamente debajo del cuerpo de Naruto. Su compañero estaba en la misma situación que el, riéndose y mofandose del rubio.

— ¡Jujujuju Seremos héroes, héroes... HEROES! — Apoyo el castaño, riendo de igual forma escandalosa, no podía creerlo, aquel demonio que mato a sus sobrinos y hermanos, está muerto, una gran paz inundaba su ser, nunca pensó volver a estar tan en paz desde que perdió a sus familias, pero ahora alfin podía respirar con tranquilidad...

— ¡MALDITOOOOOOSSSS! —

Sus carcajadas se detuvieron al ver como la pequeña rubia se dirigía hacia ellos, con Kunai en mano, lágrimas salían de sus ojos, que eran llevabas por el viento que se formaba al ir tan rápido, de poco a poco sus pasos comenzaron a hacerse mas veloces así como también la determinación en sus ojos amumentaba, con el solo deseo de lastimarlos, una capa de chacra se hizo presente, como un pequeño géiser, azulado y peligroso que solo aumentaba sus reflejos y fuerza, Naruko había despertado su chacra. Ya estaba a metros de ellos, los destrozaría los haria pagar con su sangre, el haber matado a su amigo, les cobraria con la misma moneda, con velocidad y precisión, golpeo a uno en la mandíbula, no con su puño, no con una patada, si no que con la punta de su kunai, un gran corte se formo en la cara del sujeto, abarcando desde su barbilla hasta su ojo derecho, perdiendolo en el proceso.

— ¡AAAAAAAA!... ¡Mi ojo! — Grito con dolor el de cabello negro, sujetándose el costado derecho de su cara, tratando de aliviar el dolor, con resultados patéticos.

— ¡Joe! — Grito con preocupación su compañero, su experiencia y instintos le hicieron dar un salto a la izquierda, cosa que hizo sin dudar, por que si no lo hubiera echo, habría sido golpeado por la punta del Kunai de Naruko, la rubia se fue en una embestida tratando de golpearlo por la espalda.

El sujeto evadiendola y aprovechando que estaba a espaldas de ellas, le dio una patada en el la espalda, con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

— ¡Arghhh! — Naruko se quejo de dolor, al sentir la patada en su espalda, se arrastro un par de metros por la tierra, dañándose su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Maldita mocasa, me dejaste sin ojo!... ¡Pagaras por esto!... ¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Tierra)! — Golpeando el suelo con sus puños, de atrás suyo apareció un gigantesco dragón de tierra, no esperando un solo segundo para lanzarse en contra de Naruko.

— _¿Con que así sera?... Moriré, de una forma patética... Después de alfin desbloquear mi chacra... Sensei... Lo siento... — _Naruko solo pensó en como le había fallado a su Sensei, en no poder vengarlo, aunque solo lo haya conocido asé tan solo dos días, realmente le había tomado cariño, dado que fue la primera persona en realmente prestarle, atencion, cerrando sus ojos esperando el evidente impacto que llegaría a su ser, esperando la muerte.

— ¡Rasengan (Bola en espiral)! —

Un fuerte grito resonó por todo el lugar, Naruko abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de la legendaria técnica de su padre, aquella que solo tres personas dominan, sus ojos asi como los de los ninjas se abrieron gigantes, al ver como Naruto el supuestamente niño que murio empalado, estaba enfrente de la rubia mientras una esfera brillante y azulada se encontraba en su mano derecha con la cual detenia el avance del dragon, una mueca de esfuerzo se notaba en su rostro, en su ropa solo habian los agujeros donde antes habia sido atravesado, solo eso demostraba donde antes estaban sus heridas dado que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente sano, una especie de vapor de chacra blanco con toques plateados salia de su ser, mientras cerraba las ultimas heridas, antes de volver a ser el habitual azulado.

— N-naruto... ¡Estas bien! — Grito con felicidad Naruko, sin importarle sus heridas trato de levantarse, pero sus músculos le dolieron horrores, por lo cual no pudo moverse.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Naruto, pero no respondió debía de detener a este dragón de tierra, apoyando su otra mano en la muñeca de la cual estaba usando para parar al dragón, concentro mas chacra, mientras exclamaba.

— ¡Odama Rasengan (Gran bola en Espiral)! — Los ojos de Naruko brillaron con admiración al ver como el pequeño Rasengan crecía de forma anormal hasta volverse una gigantesca esfera de poder que destruyó facilmente el dragón de tierra, pero no se detuvo hay, cargando con mas fuerza Naruto comenzo a correr mientras lo hacia destruía los restos de la técnica, acercándose peligrosamente al dueño de esta, el tipo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por lo sorprendido que estaba, no pudo evitar el ataque de Naruto, impactando de lleno contra el, sintio como su interior fuera licuado antes de que fuera mandado a volar.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritando con agonía, su cuerpo destruyo una gran cantidad de árboles, mientras lentamente sus gritos comenzaron a volverse mas y mas debiles, hasta que ya no se escucho ninguno mas el primer enemigo caia muerto.

El sujeto de cabello castaño era el único que quedaba con vida, veía con admiracion, horror y miedo como ese mocoso derroto tan facilmente a un ninja nivel Chūnin, y nada menos que con la legendaria técnica del cuarto Hokage e incluso creando una versión mas poderosa, en tan solo unos segundos, vio sus gestos y movimientos, esos no eran los mismos que tenía hace un rato, cuando recién empezó la pelea, no. Ahora sus movimientos eran fluidos y precisos, no los de un novato, si no los de un ninja experto que ha estado en grandes batallas, pero pareciera que su cuerpo no lo accompaña del todo, quizás le falta memoria muscular, pero no era lo que demostraban esos ojos azules, llenos de experiencia, calmados y analiticos, sin poder evitarlo dio un paso hacia atrás al presenciar con terror como de estos ligeros hilillos de sangre bajaban por sus mejillas, sus ojos azules cambiaron ahora eran amarillos, casi dorados, una coma girando alrededor de la pupila, de color celeste, las caracteristicas se presentaban en los dos ojos.

— _¡¿Acaso es un Uchiha?! _— Pensó con pavor, retrocediendo otros dos pasos mas, sin embargo se lleno de rabia al ver como una pequeña sonrísa se dibujaba en los labio del mocoso demonio, comenzó a realizar sellos de manos a una increíble velocidad.

Naruto no sabia como pero podia ver perfectamente las manos del sujeto, como se movían en cámara lenta, con tan solo ver sus manos dibujo que su chacra era de elemento fuego, no sabia como pero sus manos comenzaron a moverse por si solas copiando los sellos manuales que habia realizado el ninja con anterioridad, e incluso de apoco comenzo a sobrepasarlo, la respuesta llego ante un pequeño recuerdo.

... _A si una cosa antes de irme... ¡Disfruta mi obsequio!_

Naruto sonrio al recordar eso, al parecer la diosa le habia dado un poder parecido al sharingan, pero no creia que se mostrara en sus ojos... Si supiera. Naruto termino tres segundos antes que el ninja. Naruko veía con atencion como Naruto pasaba por sellos manuales a una increíble velocidad, esperaba ansiosa que técnica usaría.

— ¡Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de fuego)! — Exclamó Naruto justo al momento de soplar una gran llamarada de fuego, pero este no era un fuego normal, si no que era un fuego de color azulado, sorprendido por eso, pero no desconcentrandose el fuego tomo la forma de un gran dragón azulado, antes de lanzarse con todo contra su objetivo.

— **¡Groaaaaaarrrr! **— Rugió con fiereza el dragon azulado, lanzándose con fuerza contra su enemigo.

— ¡Imposible, yo estaba a punto de realizar un dragón de fuego!... ¡AAAAAAAAAA! — Fueron las ultimas palabras cargadas de sorpresa del ninja, antes de que el dragon lo tomara entre sus fauces, no duro ni medio segundo en sus fauces antes de que su cuerpo estallara en llamas, azuladas, un pilar de fuego azulado fue visto en la lejania.

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el sujeto desaparecía entre las llamas, apoyo una rodilla en el suelo, ese Jutsu le costo mas chacra del que hubiera querido, enfoco con sus amarillos ojos a su versión Fem, y la vio atrás a unos cuantos metros, observándolo con los ojos abiertos y clara señal de asombro.

— Jejejeje Es bueno que estés bien... M-mi... P-pequeña... A-aprendiz — Con dificultad diciendo las ultimas palabras, Naruto cayo incosciente. Sin ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Naruko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— Otro capitulo concluido compañeros jejejeje, como pudieron leer, al parecer Naruto ya tiene de vuelta todas sus memorias, técnicas, y habilidades, pero le falta la experiencia muscular, su cuerpo de dieciséis no es igual al de siete, antes de depedirme unas pequeñas aclaraciones.<p>

1.- El Naruto del futuro y del pasado, son en realidad el mismo Naruto, solo que por decirlo de algún modo, Naruto tenia sus memorias reprimidas, para asi no pasar por todo eso que refiere en cuanto a su infancia, de aprender a caminar hablar y esas chorradas.

2.- En unos cuantos capítulos mas se irán desvelando secretos de que es lo que planean los dioses, y el por que hay tantos cambios en la historia.

3.- En el proximo capitulo habrá un time skip.

4.- Se los advierto desde ahora, ¡Abra incesto!.

— Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, solo espero que hayan tenido una agradable lectura y si pudieran me lo hagan saber por sus review jejejeje —.

Atte:Rey96.

Pd: Los próximos capítulos colocare una lista con los nombres de las parejas de Naruto, pero no sera completa, se ira actualizando a medida que las chicas vayan apareciendo, si tienen a alguna favorita haganmelo saber mediante review.


End file.
